


Escapism

by Crescent1238



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, takes place before and during Sly 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent1238/pseuds/Crescent1238
Summary: Emma has been sheltered by her father, le paradox for her entire life. He expects her to take on the family legacy and to follow his lead. Emma longs for a different life, however and wishes to travel the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so a bit of info about my oc. She is a fox girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She is 20 years old. Her mother died when she was a young girl, and life hasn't been the same for her ever since. As she grows older, her father becomes more insistent and controlling of her. Emma does not know anything of her father's criminal history and she thinks his family is like a tradition of museum owners.

Emma stared up at the ceiling. She sighed. She hated being in this room. Luckily though, she wouldn't be for long as tonight was the concert for her favorite band EVER! She held a pamphlet in her hand. It had a picture of a band of bunny girls known as,'Pink Ladies'. Emma smiled. She couldn't believe they were performing in Paris tonight! She had bought all of their albums and listened to them almost every day. This was going to be sooo much fun! She had been preparing for this night for ages. She already had her ticket and her belongings ready...now she needed to do the hardest part, sneaking out. Thing was, there was a huge party for her dad's stupid art museum tonight, which he was attending (obviously). She saw it as a perfect opportunity for her to sneak out. Emma learned at a very young age that her father was not the most lenient parent, and he also wasn't the nicest when she broke the rules. So she learned to be EXTRA careful when doing things behind his back. She looked at her watch. It was currently 5pm. Dad was going to that party, which starts at 6pm. The concert starts at 7pm. She whispered,"Perfect." Pink Ladies here I come!  
She then heard a knock at her door and pretended to fold her laundry. She looked at the door, her father held it open. He spoke,"Hello cherie. I am going to be leaving for the party soon. Are you sure you are going to be alright here?" I smiled and spoke,"I'll be fine, Dad. Trust me. I can handle it." He sighed and spoke,"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? The museum is going to be yours one day, you know. Might help to make a good first impression with m-" Emma spoke," Dad, relax. Go to your party,okay? I'll be right here when you get back, promise." He smiled warmly at her and spoke,"Alright. I should be back by 11pm. If anything happens, call me. Ok, sweetie?" Emma nodded. He kissed her head gently and closed the door.  
Emma heard him walk down the stairs. She checked her watch. It was 5:45 pm. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of her room. She went downstairs and looked out the window, her dad had left. Yes! Time to party! She wasn't going to go through the front door. Dad had installed a security system for the house and the only door that didn't make an alarm sound was the back door. She grabbed the door keys and headed out the back. She then walked towards the nearest bus stop. She climbed aboard. She then sat down in one of the seats. There were quite a but of people on there that had Pink Ladies merch on. Which made her all the more excited about going to this concert. The bus then arrived at the concert location and she got off. There must have been a million people there. She suddenly got super excited and went to go inside.  
This was going to be the best night ever!

3 hours later

After the concert ended, Emma got back onto the bus. Her phone rang. She looked at it in fear. She didn't even have to guess who it was. She let it go to voicemail once. The phone then rang again and she got nervous, she then picked it up and spoke,"H-Hey Dad, what's up?" He then spoke,"Just on my way home,sweetheart. Wanted to make sure everything is ok there." Emma got even more nervous, there was still a good 5 minutes before she got home. She spoke,"Everything's fine. See you soon." Emma then hung up the phone and when the bus got to her stop, she sprinted to the back door. She heard her father's car coming into the driveway. She spoke,"Come on key, now is not the time to be getting stuck!" The key then unlocked the door and Emma ran up as fast as she could to her room. She took off all of her clothes and put her pjs on and hid her bag in her closet. She turned on her tv and sat on her bed, making it seem like she had been there for hours. Her father then came up the stairs and knocked on the door. She spoke,"Come in." Her dad then entered the room and spoke,"How was your night dearest?" Emma sighed and spoke,"A bit boring to be honest haha." He smiled gently and spoke,"I figured as much." She spoke,"How was the party?" He spoke,"Nothing exciting really. Just some associates and curators." She replied," Well...I am gonna get to bed, Dad. Kind of tired." He spoke,"Ah yes. I am too. I shall see you tomorrow, dearest. Good night." She replied,"Good night."  
She took a deep breath in and spoke,"That was WAY too close. I almost got caught...ugh. I need to be more careful next time."  
She then went into her covers and fell asleep.


	2. Busted

Emma yawned. She sat up in her bed and picked up her alarm clock.It was 10 am. She got out of bed slowly and went downstairs. Her father was already up making coffee and reading the newspaper. He kissed her gently on her head. He spoke,"Bonjour, sweetheart. Slept well I hope?" She nodded, half asleep still. He chuckled and gave her a small cup of coffee. He spoke,"So, did you have a good time last night at your concert?" Emma almost spit up her coffee. She replied,"W-what are you talking about?" He smirked and took out the pamphlet. He then spoke,"Oh? Then I suppose you expect me to believe that this magically appeared in your room?" She then spoke,"I-I.....I can explain-" He spoke,"Why must you lie to me, my dear? You know you are not allowed to go out alone like that, and yet you continue to disobey me." Emma then spoke," W-well...you get to do what you want! Why can't I do the same?!" He sighed and spoke,"That's because I am an adult, sweetie. And as long as you live under my roof, you will obey my orders, understand?" Emma glared at him and spoke angrily,"But I didn't do anything wrong! I just went to go see a concert, Dad! That's literally all I did, I swear!" He replied,"And I am to believe that you didn't decide to do anything else while you were strolling through Paris in the dead of night?! You could have been killed, raped, or even kidnapped by some vermin scum! Did you ever think about that?" Emma rolled her eyes and spoke,"But that didn't happen! I got home fine!" He yelled,"You were lucky that no one approached you! My god, child do you even think?!" She yelled back,"Well, I wouldn't have had to sneak out had you allowed me to go out by myself!" He then regained his composure and spoke calmly,"Why can't you just be obedient for once? That is all I ask. Just stay inside, and wait til I come home to take you to places. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?!" She groaned and rolled her eyes. He noticed this and spoke," Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady. This is for your own good." She glared at him and went up to her room, without saying a word. She slammed her door. He sighed, and spoke to himself,"What am I going to do with that damn child?"


	3. A New Friend

Emma sobbed into her pillow. She cried so hard that her face was red from crying so hard. She needed to get out of this place. She just wanted to get away from it all. She wanted to be free. If only she had wings....she would have flown away. Her thoughts went towards her mother. She whispered,"Mother....please guide me. I don't know what to do...I can't take it anymore being with father....I just want to get away from this family..." She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. Emma spoke,"Go away dad!" He spoke from on the other side of the door,"Emma, open the door." Emma didn't respond. She stayed absolutely silent. Her father never seemed to listen to her when she did speak, so what did it matter if she stayed silent? She heard the doorknob jiggle as he spoke again,"Why do you have your door locked? You know how I hate you locking your door. This is very unnecessary." She still refused to speak. Cyrille groaned and spoke again,"Emma I am not playing these games! I swear to god I will unlock it myself!" Emma looked at her window. She smiled. Why didn't she think of this before? She suddenly got an idea. She got out of her bed and packed some clothes and took her headphones and ipod. She put on her sneakers and grabbed her clothes she used to disguise herself. She then opened the window and looked at the ground below her. He spoke angrily now,"Emma! I am going to count to three!" Emma smirked, and spoke as she jumped out of the window,"Adieu, papa!" Cyrille spoke angrily,"...3. That's it!" He then entered the room, only to find an empty bed and some cards scattered on her bed. H then saw the opened window and growled. He walked towards the window and yelled,"Young lady when I find you, you are grounded!"  
Emma giggled as she hid behind the trees in the park by her house. She walked around and decided to go by the popular street life. She saw people having lunch and so many people were riding mopeds through the Paris streets. She squealed in delight and spoke,"Wow! This is soo cool!" She was so lost in all of the sights and sounds that she didn't notice a grey haired young man standing in front of her. Emma accidentally bumped into him and spoke,"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to,I-I swear!" Emma looked at him and blushed. He was so handsome. The man chuckled and spoke,"It's alright." The man blushed as well. Emma spoke,"What's your name?" The man replied,"Sly. How about yours?" Emma chuckled and spoke,"Emma." Sly replied,"Emma...pretty name." Emma blushed and spoke,"Thank you." Sly then spoke,"So, where you off to, Emma?" Emma sighed, remembering her situation. She explained,"I'm trying to get away from my dad." Sly then replied,"Oh really? How come?" Emma spoke,"Because he is controlling and doesn't let me go out on my own. He also wants me to do the stupid family business and never cares about what I want. It's so frustrating." Sly then spoke,"Sorry to hear that, Buttercup. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you hang out with me and my buds for the night? I know we just met and all but, I want to help. Is this weird?" Emma chuckled and spoke,"Thank you, but I'm afraid if I did that my father would have an absolute rage.....However, I would love to keep in touch." Sly then replied,"Way ahead of you babe." He then gave her a bunch of numbers scribbled on a piece of paper and spoke," Call me whenever you want, Buttercup." Emma chuckled and spoke,"Thank you. I will make a note of that." Sly then looked at his watch and spoke,"Got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? It was nice meeting you." Emma replied,"It was nice meeting you too." She looked at him as he disappeared into the crowd of people walking. Emma walked back regretfully to her house. She was mentally preparing herself for the scolding that she was going to get. She took a deep breath in and out and opened the door. Cyrille had been sitting in the living room chair, patiently waiting. Emma then sighed and spoke,"What's my sentence?" Cyrille then spoke,"You're grounded for three weeks. You are not leaving that room til I say you can and your phone privileges are done." Emma spoke,"W-what? My phone?! Come on Dad! I am gonna have no other way to talk to my friends!" Cyrille then extended his hand and spoke,"Phone, now." Emma then spoke,"Wait...can I just text my friends that my phone is getting taken away, just so that they know?" Cyrille sighed and spoke,"Very well, but make it quick." Emma put in Sly's number onto her phone, secretly so that her dad couldn't see and texted him,'Hey Sly, my dad took away my phone so I am not going to be able to text or call you. I still want to hang out with you sometime though. By the time you read this, it will be already taken away. Don't respond to this text.' Emma then reluctantly gave her phone to her father. He then spoke,"Now, go." Emma was sitting in her room, listening to music. She was staring at the four walls, bored out of her mind. she then spoke aloud,"Great...I'm so happy to be stuck in this damn room again...ugh." She then heard a knock on her window and walked over to it. Her eyes widened and she spoke,"S-Sly?!" He winked and opened up the window. He then spoke,"Hey Buttercup, what's shakin?" Emma sighed and spoke,"I'm grounded. Did you get my text?" He replied,"Sure did, which is why I figured I would drop by and pay you a visit." Sly....that name sounded really familiar. Emma then spoke,"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Cooper, right?" Sly then winked and spoke,"You bet." Emma gasped and spoke,"Oh my god, Sly if my father finds out that you were here in my room with me he is going to be so freaking mad." He really doesn't like boys coming into my room period, but a Cooper?! Sly then spoke,"Hmm. Really? I can't imagine why, I am pretty hard to hate....what with my dashing good looks and all, Haha." Emma couldn't help but chuckle. Emma then spoke,"What is with the cane thing and this blue outfit?" He then spoke,"This cane is my family heirloom...it has been passed down my family for generations. And this hat and suit, is my defining characteristic to my enemies, I guess." Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the cane. She spoke,"Can I.....touch it? If you don't mind?" He nodded and handed it to Emma. She spoke,"Woow. This is really cool." Sly then spoke,"Yea, it gets boring after a while though." He then walked around Emma's room and spoke,"Not a bad room you got here." Emma then spoke,"Yea, it gets pretty old once you have been stuck here for two days." Sly then spoke,"How would you like to get out for the night?" Emma spoke,"What? Are you serious?" Sly then smiled and spoke,"Dead serious." Emma then replied,"Ok then. How do you suppose we are going to get out of here?" Sly then extended his hand towards her and spoke,"Do you trust me?" Emma then sighed and spoke,"Why not. Sure." She then put her hand in his and they went out of her window.


	4. Chapter 4

Sly picked Emma up as he climbed onto the rooftops. Emma held onto him tightly as he carried her through the city. Emma gasped as he climbed and used his cane to swing onto ropes. Emma was in awe,"How did you learn to do all of that cool stuff?" Sly smirked,"Years of practice, Buttercup." He then put her down and Emma looked toward the horizon. She saw the Eiffel Tower and the lights of the buildings all glowing in the dark of the night,"It's beautiful. I never knew how beautiful the city looked like from up here. Thank you." Sly smiled warmly at her,"You should see it during the sunrise and the sunset. It gets even better." Emma sighed happily,"I bet. Too bad I probably will never see that or do anything that I want for that matter." Sly thought for a moment. He then held her hand and spoke gently,"Emma....I know I have only known you for a short time but....I really like you and I can tell that you are a good person." Emma smiled,"I could say the same for you, Sly. You are very kind and sweet. Even better than I could have imagined, haha." Sly chuckled lightly. He then continued,"Yea, but in all seriousness, I...I know what you said about your dad not liking me or wanting you to be around me but...." Emma had a look of concern on her face,"Sly? What's wrong?" Sly sighed heavily," I don't want this to be the last time I see you Emma. I really like you and I want to be by your side, as a friend." Emma was shocked,"You...really consider me your friend?" Sly nodded. Emma's eyes widened,"I...I don't know what to say. I haven't had much friends, to tell you the truth. Cons of having an overprotective father, I suppose." Sly frowned,"Because you have been stuck.....in that room." Emma nodded sadly. Sly then spoke,"And you were probably still thinking of going back?" Emma sighed,"You don't understand. I have no one but my dad. If I leave him no one will take care of me or support me. That is why I always went back. Because I knew that I wouldn't last out in the world by myself." Sly looked at her with concern,"Did you really think that or was that what your father told you?" Emma frowned,"The latter pretty much." Sly put his hand to his chin,"I figured. Crazy idea, but what do you say about ditching your dad forever and becoming a part of my gang." Emma laughed,"Bold of you to assume my dad won't hunt me down." Sly smirked,"That old weasel can hunt all he wants, Buttercup, he ain't gonna find anything. No one finds a Cooper's hideout. It is one of my family's greatest talents, being unnoticed by others." Emma smiled,"Really? That's a first. No one ever stands up to my father from what I have seen. Every man that tried to accuse my father of something in the past was either murdered in court by his professional lawyers or they disappeared from the public shortly after due to....I'm not sure what." Sly sighed,"I promise. You won't be hurt, or alone ever. The Cooper gang never leaves anyone behind. We are basically a family." Emma raised an eyebrow,"We?" Sly nodded,"My friends,Murray and Bentley. They have been with me ever since I was practically a kid in the orphanage." Emma smiled,"I would love to meet them sometime." Sly explained,"You can meet them now, if you want." Emma thought for a moment," Hmm, let's see. Do I go back to my controlling father and never be able to leave or run away with a thief?" She smiled at Sly,"I never cared for being a museum owner, anyways. Being a thief sounds so much more fun, hehe." Sly smirked,"From personal experience, it is an art to be a thief. Not just anyone can master it. But yes, it is 100% fun and I guarantee you will not be disappointed, Buttercup." Emma smiled back,"I am counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first story on ao3 so,I'm sorry if it sucks lol like and comment down below if you want


End file.
